


Chain of Command

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Robin Torkar - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, pixlpit - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Angst and Tragedy, Anti's just a tool, Disturbing Themes, Manipulation, Robin's the one pulling the strings, Supernatural Elements, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: What if Anti wasn't the one pulling the strings?





	Chain of Command

**Author's Note:**

> Was recently inspired by Robin's new tumblr blog @pixlafterdark to write a small drabble featuring his dark persona. This is just a super short and sweet fic, not sure if I'll continue on it or not, depending on everyone's thoughts and if I get the motivation to write again.

A̦͓͡n̵̮͈̪̼̳d͚ ͉̖͓͕̦͞f̪̘̬͍͡o̶͕̮̦̗̮͇͎r̟̼ ̟Y̛̟͖̟͓O̠̼͍̩̘͇Ụ̣̺̣͓͔͡.̝͓͈͈̗͎ ̸̭̩ ̥̹͚̙̕T̩̘͙̫ͅh̩i͡s̡̙̖̯̻̮̦̮ ͕͎͎͎͡i̬̫͉̝̥̘̠s̼͓̬̲̹n҉͎̱'̶̣̲̼̰͖̭ͅt͈͇ͅͅ ̥͉ͅov̜̫̘͙̹e͎̭͙̲͢r̵ͅ.̭̣̙͔ ̰͓̕ ̘̗͍̩̥I̡̻͕̳̗ ̰͇̩w̮͢o͙̗͠n͉̦̠̮͍̰d͙͍e̪͕͈̞̻̮̹r͝ ̘̟̝͟w̘͇͇̭h̡a̻̫̹̳͔͈͠t͎ w̯̻̪̜̖il͈̖͕l̻͚͖̱̮͞ ͠h̗̫̫͉̞̙͞ạp̙͈̺̮̯̜̹p̖͈e̩n͡ ̶͔̺͈̺̰͚t̞̩ơ͇̪̝̖̦ ̥̫͠y̵̻̬͉̪o̭̕ų̗͖̬r̰̼ ͢f̸̤͉a̤̬̝̙v͎̞o̯͕̜͘r̟̻i̞̰̘̦͞tḛ B̺̯̮̜O̦͇̲̩Y͔͈̰.̘.̫̰͖̠͠.҉̲̳ͅn̥̱͘e̖͉͕̲̖x͉̤t̳ ̶̱͚͖t̨̙͇̝̟̩ͅi҉̞̬̮̮m͎e̡̝̠̭̰͖̫̭.̫̼͖͚͔͠ͅ ̖̹͉̖͈̹̹ ̡̯̻T͍̫̝͙̦h͈̫̻̰̕i̠s̩̪̩ ̡͇̠̗̺̳i͟s̰̣̜ṉ̮̺̩'̜̻͖͓̰t̝̰̱̘̖͈͝ͅ ̦̲t͇̝͔h͕ḙ̶͎̳͓̝ ̻̹̝̬͙e̹̜͚͕̭̳̰͞n̥̜͖͔̙d͇̻̝͕̲ͅ..̯͡.̝ 

 

S̵͇̝͚̥̩̣̉͜e̮͒̄ͤ͡͡͞ë̷̞̭́͋ͪ ̬̱̣̎̊̋̈́͟͡ȳ͐҉͓͙͎̖̞̮̪̕ò̸̹͔̪̙͔͔͈̰ͯ̂̎̿̕u̷̘͕̬̼̼̱̲ͨ͋͋̏ͣ̓ͮ̇͡ ̧͎̣͉̰̫̻͈͉ͪs̬͓̙̽̏ͯo͙̱̺̒ͤ͑̿ͬó̸͍̼͙̥͓̰̱̱͉̉̆ͦ̚͜ň̅ͧ̓̍̍͑̚͏̨͖̣̝̮͉͜ 

 

Anti gave a delighted chuckle as he fizzled the video to black, confident that he was going to scare the shit out of Jack's millions of viewers. It was going to be a video that no one would see coming, with him being the star, and all eyes being on him. All of that glorious attention. But deep down, he couldn't shake the fact that showing a scary performance for Jack's audience was getting harder and harder to do. With each time he made an appearance, the community would grow thirstier and their excitement would be tripled, thus making it more difficult to give them a good scare. And Anti was reminded of this, when the room suddenly grew quiet.

There wasn't a single sound present. Not even the humming of the computer or the rasps of his own breath could be heard. It was as if the room itself was devoid of sound. But Anti knew why.

 _He_ was here.

Warily managing to look over his shoulder, Anti caught sight of those familiar pinkish-purple orbs staring back at him. They belonged to a slim figure, shrouded in complete darkness, with only their outline being visible in the blackness of the room. Anti's gaze drifted to the three tiny balls of light that floated obediently around the figure. One red, one orange, and the other magenta in color. Their glow was only bright enough to just barely illuminate the edges of the stranger; the face remaining hidden in the dark.

“ **Seems convincing enough, Anti,** ” the figure suddenly spoke, its voice invading the inner canals of Anti's ears, sounding much too close for his liking. “ **.....And yet I am not convinced.** ”

“This is literally all I can fucking do, you goddamn prick!” Anti spat, bringing up his knife and pointing it at the intruder. “You're the so-called editor, so why don't YOU do something to make it more convincing?! What more do you want from me?!”

Anti regretted his question, when his throat suddenly closed up. He tried to take in air. His mouth gaped open like a fish. Panic was quick to set in, and he grabbed at his bleeding neck, clawing at it desperately. There was no air. There was literally no oxygen in the room, and his lungs were drawing in nothing. Nothing but empty space. He tried to cough, tried to gag, with nothing but pathetic gasps leaving him as he found himself crumbling in on himself and falling to the ground.

“ **What I want from you is your best....which you are clearly not giving,** ” the editor calmly spoke, rattling Anti's brain from within his skull. Anti managed to hoarsely scream, still unable to breathe as he writhed on the floor. Dizziness was swiftly overtaking him, and after a few more weak attempts to draw in air, the oxygen rushed back into his lungs at full force. Anti didn't have time to swallow what he could, as wires and loose machinery snaked around his ankles, wrists, and neck, forcing him back up in a painful arch. The cords dug into his trembling body, burrowing under his skin like a hungry leech, and pulling a proper scream out of the glitched being. The darkened figure stepped forward. It watched with curious eyes as wires snaked painfully through Anti's body; a cord digging into the face and traveling up towards the brain.

“ **Well, seeing as how I can't trust you to give a good enough performance on your own...** ”

Anti's head violently jerked, mouth hanging open in an unheard scream, and vomit dripping from his chin, with static raging within bloodshot eyes.

“ **Guess I'll just have to help you out.** ”

Robin smiled.


End file.
